Subterfuge
by smylealong2k
Summary: In a war torn land where loyalties are ever shifting, a disillusioned prince finds himself allying with the people he spent a lifetime looking down upon. However, even allies can't be trusted. Who knows what lies beneath the masks everyone wears? AU. Dark political fic. Zutara. Ratings may change.
1. Prologue

_A Zutara that has been going on in my mind for a while. This is an AU, dark political fic so romance will be slow. Also the history of the land is different from the show and it will be revealed gradually. Ages are, Zuko: 24, Sokka: 23, Katara: 22, Azula: 22, Aang: 20, Toph: 20. _

_Without further ado, I present to you SUBTERFUGE._

* * *

**Subterfuge**

_noun_

Deceit used in order to achieve one's goal.

**PROLOGUE**

The hut was sparse. Apart from a couple of pelts lying on the floor and a folded bedroll, there was nothing else, save a bowl containing water. Seated cross-legged atop one of the pelts was a frail old woman. Her eyes were closed and her hands lay palm up on her knees, two balls of water hovering a couple of inches above them. Her breathing was steady, chest rising and falling at measured interval.

Lost in her meditation, the old woman didn't notice the lithe figure clad in black that appeared at the window suddenly. With cat like grace, the intruder stepped in. Sharp, critical eyes surveyed the surroundings with precise movements, zeroing in on the sole door.

The woman on the pelt continued to breathe as the figure behind her bent slightly at the knees. Black gloved hands raised up and formed into claws, the last two fingers in each hand folding further than the remaining three. Cold, calculating eyes narrowed slightly and then the figure raised one hand and made a slicing motion through the air.

The slowly rotating balls of water splashed on the floor as the old woman controlling it seized up. Her blue eyes snapped wide in horror, mouth opened in a soundless shriek. After a moment of desperate flailing, the old woman collapsed on the floor and went completely still.

The intruder straightened and sighed. Wiping sweat off own brow, the black clad figure crouched next to the old woman and checked her pulse. Satisfied that life was snuffed out of its prey, the figure in black stood up.

"Accept my obeisance, healer Kala," the intruder muttered. "May your soul rest in peace."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lieutenant Jee held up a hand to shield his eyes against the sun. One would think that as a Fire Nation Citizen, Jee would be used to heat but it couldn't be further from the truth. He had always detested heat, much preferring the cooler breeze of seas which was why he had opted to work in the Fire Nation navy. True he was at home with the blistering heat of Fire Nation and the Harbor City, but there too he had the salty sea breeze to soothe him. But out here, in this godforsaken town of Earth Kingdom, the heat was different. It was dry and the air seemed to sap out any moisture from the skin.

"A waterbender lives _here_?" Jee wondered incredulously. "There is even less water here than in Fire Nation. Are you sure we're not lost?"

"No Sir," Kenzo replied. "We're not lost. Per my information a great healer lives somewhere nearby."

"I hope your information is right," Jee grumbled. "I would hate to on be a wild goose chase while our men are dying."

Kuzon couldn't help but ask, "Sir, what could a backwater peasant do to help us when our best healers couldn't do anything?"

Jee shrugged, "General Iroh swears by the Waterbending healers. I too have heard good things about them during my travels. Besides, we're desperate."

Presently the trio reached a small, nondescript hut. The three men hopped off their Komodo-rhinos and stretched. Those animals were never fun to ride. Handing their reins to Kuzon, Jee and Kenzo walked over to the hut and knocked. A soft, feminine voice asked them to enter. The entrance to the hut was so low, the men had to bow down to get inside, not an easy task because of their armor.

"Good morning Gentlemen," the young woman greeted them. "How can I help you?"

Jee frowned, "You… I thought that the healer Kala is an old woman."

The woman in blue smiled sadly, "Was. I'm afraid my mistress is no more. She passed away in her sleep."

"Who are you?" Kenzo shot bluntly.

"I am Katara. I was her apprentice."

"You mean you're a healer too?" Jee was dubious.

"I am."

"Great, come with us."

Katara folded her arms and huffed, "Wait a minute. What do you mean come with you? Who are you and why should I go? Where is the patient? Can't they come here?"

Kenzo's patience snapped, "Look here young lady, our men are dying. We don't have time for your attitude."

Katara raised a brow, "Why should I aid a Fire Nation? Just so you can continue your siege at Ba Sing Se?"

"You dare refuse us," Kenzo's hand was on the partially drawn sword.

"Or what?" Katara challenged, summoning water to herself and taking a defensive stance. "You're going to attack me? Take me by force?"

Jee huffed, pinching his nose, "Now calm down everyone. No need to get worked up. Look Katara, this is not an order but a request. I understand that you do not like or trust us and I don't blame you. But you see, we need a healer like you. We will pay you as much as you want but please come with us. People are dying as we speak. As a healer, isn't it your duty to aid people, regardless of where they're from?"

Katara eyed Jee for a few moments before dropping the water back to its bowl. "Fine. I'll go. But I have a few conditions."

"Name them."

"First, this village gets immunity from Fire Nation and two," she pointed her chin at Kenzo. "This man doesn't come anywhere near me."

Jee smiled, "Deal."

Katara nodded, "Hang on. Let me grab a few things."

While Katara gathered her supplies, Jee sent a hawk to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Tortured moans filled the tent. Rows after rows of bodies lay on straw mats with barely enough room for one person to walk among them. Healers tiptoed around the tent, their noses and mouths covered with cloths. The stench of unwashed bodies, sickness, and rotting, infected wounds hung in the air. The lone incense stick burning in the corner of the tent had long since lost the battle with the heavy stink permeating in the tent.

One man stood amidst the bodies. Clad in armor, only a pair of unmatched golden eyes were visible under the helmet and mask. His hands clasped behind his back, he stood tall and erect. So still was he that had it not been for the occasional rise and fall of his chest, one could easily mistake him for a statue.

"My liege."

The man's head turned a fraction, letting the speaker know that he had his attention.

"Lieutenant Jee's hawk just arrived. The healer should be here by sundown"

A curt nod and the speaker was dismissed. Amber eyes found the grey ones of the chief healer Matsu and passed a silent communication. A look of understanding and relief passed the middle aged woman's covered face before she resumed her work. The man lingered for a few moments, eyes sweeping over the apparent misery housed in the tent. He turned on his heels and walked out in silence, unnoticed by the occupants of the tent.

Once outside, Zuko peeled off his mask and helmet and ran a hand through his long, messy hair. His fingers snagged on the ribbon tying the hair into a pony tail at the base of his neck. With an irritated growl, he yanked it off and threw it on the ground. It did nothing to alleviate the frustration and anger building up within him.

His eyes traversed the length of his camp and beyond it to the mile-high wall that stood resolutely, mocking him in its majesty. This was his glorious siege of Ba Sing Se. Back home, people always sang praises of Fire Nation's superiority. Every child was brought up on tales of how heroic and wonderful the Fire Nation was, how they were doing the less civilized nations of the world a favor by conquering them and giving them the chance to share in Fire Nation's fortune.

Bullshit!

Here lay the magnificence of the Fire Nation, bloodied, demoralized, plagued and dying. Two hundred and fifty days into the battle, all illusions of grandeur lay shattered. Where was the so called superiority of Fire Nation now? Battered by Earthbenders and desperately seeking the aid of a Waterbender, Zuko couldn't find one single reason to call himself and his kind superior.

They were not going to win this war, Zuko could see it in the eyes of his men. The walls of Ba Sing Se had defeated him. Yes he was still waging the war, but he knew he was fighting a lost battle.

* * *

Arnook paced around his throne room, a magnificent chamber made completely out of ice.

"I think you're worrying needlessly Arnook," Hakoda prompted from a chair in the throne room. "I trust Katara completely."

Arnook whirled around and gave the other man a withering look, "Of course you do, she's your daughter. You'll have to excuse me if I don't share the same confidence. I still say Hahn would've been a better choice."

From his seat, Sokka let a huff of annoyance, "But for one small detail. Hahn is not a waterbender."

Hakoda silenced his son with a look, "We needed someone who was a healer and a warrior. If Master Pakku says Katara can do it, I believe she can."

Arnook waved a hand in dismissal, "But the fact remains that she's a woman. We just cannot trust a woman with something so important."

Sokka's face scrunched in distaste, "Well the council thought otherwise, so tough."

"Sokka!" Hakoda admonished. "Relax Arnook, if the council has faith on her, so should you. Besides, she won't be alone. There are others who'll help her."

Arnook opened his mouth to protest again when a messenger walked in and bowed. "Chief, we just received a message that Katara is on her way to Ba Sing Se with Fire Nation soldiers."

Arnook looked like he'd swallowed something extremely bitter while Sokka sat back on his chair, his arms folded and a smug grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello! Quick note, if Zuko seems a little too calm, it's because it's deliberate on my part. He's currently in a sort of emotional limbo, not really feeling everything. He'll become the raging, emotional Zuko soon, just give it some time._

_I also upload this story in my other account, so yeah._

_Beta'd by Cerice Belle._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Three concentric circles made of mile high, impenetrable walls. This was Ba Sing Se. Zuko peered over the map for what felt like the millionth time. He was familiar with every detail on the map; every crease, every curve and every color, he knew it all. He desperately tried to look for something different but all he saw were the familiar details. What could he possibly do? Where could he attack now? How could he change the attack tactic to gain the maximum leverage?

In his hand he had a small golden object shaped like a flame, his crown. His thumb brushed against it over and over again. It was a habit he'd developed during the siege.

The flap to his tent was pushed and a guard entered, "My liege, lieutenant Jee has arrived with the healer."

Zuko's head snapped up and with a flick of his wrist, he motioned for them to be brought in. Moments later Jee entered the tent followed by a young woman dressed in blue.

"Your Highness," Jee bowed low. "I present to you Katara, an apprentice to the healer Kala."

Zuko frowned, "Apprentice? Where is the healer?"

"It was unfortunate my lord that the old healer had passed away in her sleep."

Zuko nodded and looked at the woman in blue. She looked young, close to his own age. Katara, Jee had called her. She stood with her fingers twined in front of her, her head bowed. A picture of poise. But the set of her shoulders and the rigid back told him otherwise. This woman had a defiant streak in her.

"Can you heal Katara?"

Her head shot up and the glare in her eyes confirmed Zuko's suspicion. However she quickly masked her anger and spoke in a controlled voice, "Yes. I'm a healer."

From the corner of his eyes, Zuko could see Jee frantically gesticulating for Katara to bow and pay her respects. The prince felt the corner of his mouth tug in a smile. There was no way this waterbender was going to bow in front of the Fire Prince. Once, Zuko would have flown into rage at this insolence but the war had changed him. He found that this rudeness didn't really bother him anymore. As long as this waterbender saved his men, she could blow raspberries at him for all he cared. He saw her eyes twitch slightly and her lips thinning but then, to his surprise she dropped to her knees and bowed.

"Forgive me your highness, for I'm unaccustomed to Fire Nation formalities."

"Rise Katara. We're hard pressed for time. Come with me, I'll lead you to the sick tent."

Katara stood up, "As you please, Prince."

Zuko led the young healer in silence through a labyrinth of tents. Upon reaching the largest tent of the camp that held the sick and ailing, he pulled out a cloth hanging from the waistband and tied it around his nose and mouth. "This is not just for the smell," the prince explained. "It's also a precaution against contagion."

"I understand," she dug into her bag and pulled out a cloth of her own, mimicking Zuko's action.

Satisfied, Zuko pushed aside the flap and entered the tent. Powerful stale odor hit his olfactory senses despite the precaution, making him gag. Swallowing the inadvertent rise of bile, he turned to Katara.

"Our chief healer, Matsu, thinks it's the plague. What do you think?"

Katara was tying a rag around her hands as her eyes narrowed, inspecting the man who lay nearest to them. "I can't be sure until I have checked thoroughly, but as of now, I'm inclined to agree with your healer."

Zuko nodded, feeling a tad disappointed. Somewhere deep down he had been hoping that Matsu was wrong and that this was not as bad as it looked. Katara had finished bandaging her hands and very carefully kneeled next to the man she had been looking at. Zuko looked on pensively as the healer called forth her element, encasing it around her hand like a glove and applied it on one of the sores. Golden eyes widened marginally when the water began to glow. He had never seen bending like that. Intrigued he kneeled next to her as well.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm letting the water seep in, trying to get a look into the sores," Katara explained.

"Why is the water glowing blue?"

"That's a sign of healing."

Zuko nodded, impressed. Maybe this would work. This definitely looked promising. Katara continued to keep her water gloved hand over the sore, her face pinched in concentration. Matsu had noticed the arrivals in the healing tent and had weaved her way amidst the sick to join in, keen to hear a second opinion. After a long and excruciating wait, Katara took off the water and put it inside the skin and sighed.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first, Prince?"

Zuko blinked, "Uh… the good news I guess?"

"The good news is, it's not the plague."

Both the healer and Zuko exchanged a look of surprise and relief.

"What's the bad news?" Matsu asked.

"It's poison."

"Poison?" Matsu's whispered words sounded horrified. "Are you sure?"

"What kind of poison?" Zuko asked. "How could so many men be poisoned at the same time?"

Katara cast a look around the tent, her lips pursed as if in deep thought, "I can't speak for everyone, but this man here is definitely poisoned. I'm also unsure of the type of poison but it's either Jimsum Blossom or Red Night Shade or Tamshud Berries. Could be a mix of all of them as well. As to how so many people got poisoned, your guess is as good as mine."

Matsu's hands flew to her head, clutching her hair in an act of despair, "Oh dear! All of those are fatal!"

"Fatal?" Zuko echoed in a low, toneless voice. "Is there no cure?"

"Not unless we know what the poison is," Matsu answered.

"When did all of this start?"

"Three days ago," Zuko replied, his eyes travelling over his sick cavalry. At the silence from both healers he turned to look at them, not liking the expressions on their faces. "What?"

Katara's eyes looked sad, "They don't have much time."

"A day at best," Matsu added.

"Then you have to figure out what kind of poison this is and treat as many as possible!" Zuko demanded, a hint of desperation creeping into his raspy voice.

"Easier said than done Prince," Katara answered in a monotone. "Not only do we have to figure out the type of poison, we need to also know the manner in which it was ingested."

"And then we have to prepare the antidote and depending upon the manner of ingestion, we have to alter the dose of the antidote."

"But before all that, we need to ascertain that all of them are indeed poisoned and that there is no one with plague," Katara observed.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, his hand trembling a little. But then Matsu provided him with a shred of good news.

"Since all of them have the same symptoms, I would say it's safe to assume all of them have the same affliction."

Katara seemed to consider it for a moment then nodded, "I agree. Healer Matsu, can you work on identifying the poison?"

The older woman nodded, "And you?"

"I will head to the kitchens," Katara stated. "Given how many are affected, chances are a batch of food was poisoned. Once I've identified the source of ingestion, we can work on preparing the antidote together."

The two healers bowed to each other in a sign of mutual respect and Matsu hurried further inside.

"I'll take you to the kitchens," Zuko offered.

"Thank you Prince."

The two walked in silence for some time before Zuko asked the question that was on top of his mind, "With so many poisoned, it indicates a sabotage, don't you think?"

The look Katara shot him was odd, something he couldn't place. "I don't know enough about Fire Nation politics or military strategy to answer that question, Prince."

* * *

Ensconced behind a towering wall of flames, the Fire Lord was an enigma. A man of very few words, no one could say for certain what went on in the man's mind. His throne room reflected his personality, dark, mysterious and intimidating. Both the room and its master could induce a terror in people's minds. Currently the man in question, Fire Lord Ozai, sat in his throne behind the raging inferno that was controlled by his bending, intently reading a scroll.

Finally he spoke, his voice echoing in the dark halls, "So, plague hmm?"

"Yes my liege," the soldier couldn't stop the tremble in his voice.

"And Zuko decides to call a waterbending healer?" Although the words weren't said, the discontent was evident in the Fire Lord's tone.

"If I may Your Highness?" General Iroh ventured. He was perhaps the only one who could dare to venture an opinion in the Fire Lord's presence, chiefly because he was Ozai's older brother. When Ozai didn't say anything, the General took it to be acquiesce and started, "Prince Zuko is at the battle front. I'm sure whatever decision he takes is done so to ensure our men's safety."

"Safety?" Admiral Zhao sneered. "I'm sorry to point the obvious to you _General_, but you don't really think of _safety_ in the war front. You are there to fight to the death, safety is your last concern."

Iroh's face hardened, a muscle in his jaw working, "With all due respect Admiral, if the Prince loses a significant chunk of his men to plague, exactly what is he supposed to fight with? Toy soldiers?"

Incensed, Zhao changed his tactic instantly, "Still, to rely on a waterbending peasant is demeaning to Fire Nation's glory. What could someone who controls an element as weak as water possibly do that our firebending healers can't?"

"You're an Admiral of the Navy, Zhao," Iroh's voice contained steel. "Don't underestimate water. It might be the last thing you do."

"Is that a threat General?"

"Quiet," Ozai interrupted the potential fight with one stern command. "While I agree with Zhao and don't like Zuko's methods, I'll still allow him to do this. However, I want regular updates. But do let Zuko know that I'm most displeased and that he continues to bring shame to his illustrious nation."

The soldier bowed and was dismissed without a word. The Fire Lord stood up, indicating an end to the meeting. Everyone in the throne room got on their feet and bowed low, right hands curled in a fist and left hand set atop it like a flame. As the courtiers shuffled out, a hand settled on Iroh's shoulder.

"General, a moment please?"

Iroh turned to eye Zhao distrustfully, "Yes Admiral?"

"Just so you know General, I don't respond well to threats."

"Just so you know Admiral, I don't threaten, I caution," Iroh answered levelly. Then in a cheerful, genial voice he said, "Have a nice day Admiral!"

Iroh walked out, not giving Zhao a chance to say anything more.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it has been forever since I have updated this fic, or any other fic for that matter. But this is a story I love and I want to finish this thing. So here it is. The updates will be sporadic, but I will try my best to write this one and the two other incomplete stories that are left. Fingers crossed.

Someone asked me if Zuko has his scar here. He does. Zuko without his scar is incomplete.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The flap of the tent that served as the kitchen was pushed open and the duo walked in. Upon spotting their commander and Prince the cook ran up to him and bowed in the manner of Fire Nation.

"My liege, to what do I owe this honor?"

Zuko gestured at the woman standing next to him, "This is Katara. She is a healer and she diagnosed that our men have been poisoned."

The cook's eyes widened, "Poisoned? That's horrible!"

"Quite," Zuko conceded. "She believes that somehow a batch of food might have gotten poisoned."

"But Sire, if I may," the cook began, looking at the healer sideways. "Doesn't Lady Matsu think it is the plague?"

Knowing where this was headed to, Zuko let a hint of steel enter his voice, "Are you questioning me, Tuzio?"

The reaction was instant. The cook gave a clumsy bow and hurried to explain himself, his words tripping over one another, "No, no my liege. Please pardon my impudence but it was never my intention to slight you in any way –"

Overriding his hasty apology, Zuko ordered, "You will aid Lady Katara with whatever she needs. Answer all her questions honestly and to the best of your knowledge. Do I make myself clear?"

"Abundantly, my liege."

Saying so, Zuko took a step back and let the waterbender handle the questioning. There was something about the waterbender that made Zuko think of a viperlizard – quick, lethal and a master of disguise. He did not know what was it about her that made him think of that venomous lizard but an instinct born out of years of fighting and decades of training told him that she was not one to be taken lightly. She could and would kill.

But what stood out most in his mind was her reaction to his scar. Rather, the lack of it. Up until now, whenever someone met him for the first time, their eyes would inevitably flick to his scar. He didn't blame them. They couldn't help it. That scar dominated a major part of his face and it was understandable that his disfigurement drew attention. But for some reason, Katara had not reacted to it all. Her expression had not changed the slightest and that triggered something in Zuko. Something uncomfortable— like a warning bell in his mind.

Apparently finished with the cook, Katara turned to look at him. "Prince," she said in a flat voice. "This man was not very helpful. He is genuinely unaware of the source of the poison."

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, feeling the beads of sweat gathering in his scalp. "Now what?"

"With your permission, I would like to take a look around the camp? It is quite possible that some unsuspecting soldier plucked a poisonous fruit growing in the surroundings, thinking it to be edible."

Zuko nodded, feeling an uneasy pit developing in his stomach. "I will have someone escort you around the camp."

"Begging your pardon prince," Katara answered in the same emotionless monotone that she had all this while, "I would like to do the inspection alone. Time is of essence and I would rather not waste it battling prejudices of your soldiers."

Despite himself, Zuko felt a smile pulling at his lips at her candor.

_Twice in one day. Must be a record of sorts._ He thought. Aloud he said, "I understand. But I will have to decline. This is a war camp. I cannot allow a civilian to walk around unaccompanied. Jee will escort you."

_Besides, there is no way I am letting you out of sight. _Zuko added mentally.

"You don't trust me?" Katara asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. With the flick of his wrist, Zuko dismissed the kitchen staff. He waited until he was sure that they were out of earshot before he answered her question.

"No," he replied with the same bluntness. "I don't know you at all, to form an opinion about you, much less give you my trust. My trust not something I dole out freely. You are here for a job and you are being paid for it. That is the extent of our relationship. However, this is not about trust or lack thereof. This camp has a bunch of frustrated and angry firebenders whose egos have taken a serious beating. And now their comrades are dying. Tempers are fragile in the camp. There is no saying what can happen. As long as you are here, your safety is my concern. And hence, I will not let you go anywhere unaccompanied. Am I clear?"

For a moment he saw something flicker in her eyes. Something that he thought looked like approval or maybe admiration. But whatever it was, it died out and was replaced by the blue whorls of emptiness that seemed to reside in her eyes. "As you please, prince."

With a sharp nod, he beckoned her to follow him. Jee stood outside the kitchen, his hands behind his back. Upon seeing Zuko, he immediately straightened and saluted. "Jee, please escort Katara around the camp. She needs to check the perimeter to see if there are any poisonous plants around."

Jee fisted his left hand and placed his right hand, palm open, atop it as a salute. Zuko turned to find Katara's eyes on his face as though she was searching for something. But when their eyes met, the wall was up yet again. _What are you hiding, Katara?_

Ignoring the rising discomfort within him, Zuko signaled for Jee to take the waterbender away. He stood at the entrance of the kitchen, watching the two walk away.

* * *

Technically, identifying a poison was easy. Take sample of the poison, leave it in a solution of milk and certain other leaf extracts and wait for the color to change to ascertain the poison. Simple enough. But it was easier said than done. The poison had been in the systems of the men for three days now. Extracting the poison from the blood stream was proving to be a bigger challenge for Matsu than she had been prepared for. She had drawn out some blood from the healthiest patient. She had spent two hours and still, she had been unable to draw out a single drop of poison.

The flap of the tent parted and the water tribe healer walked in. "Healer Matsu," she said walking up to her. "I just returned from taking a tour around the campsite. It doesn't look like the poison ingestion was accidental."

"I was afraid of that," Matsu said, feeling a heaviness settle on her heart. "To make matters worse, I have not been able to extract the poison to identify it."

The younger woman nodded. "I understand. Don't worry. I will be able to extract it. Could you please prepare the milk solution?"

"It is ready."

The other woman didn't say a word as she settled down next to Matsu. She held her hand above the vessel and in fluid, elegant sweeps of her hand, the blood began to swirl in the cup. As Matsu watched, fascinated, a trickle of black fluid rose up in the air, leaving the crimson blood behind. The woman led the small, swirling blob of poison, barely the size of a copper coin, and dropped it in the bowl containing the milk solution.

"Black," the waterbender said. "I think we can safely rule out Red Night Shade?"

"Yes, we can. Katara, was it?" Matsu asked and when the woman nodded, she continued. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you are here. I can now safely hope that the men will be saved."

Katara lowered her eyes and licked her lips. "There is still a long way to go."

* * *

Zuko took off the armor, rolling his tired shoulders. He sat down on his bed with a tired moan. Every inch of his body hurt. The stress of the unwinnable war, the burden of providing and maintaining the camp, boosting their sagging morale and trying to keep those sick men alive was taking a heavy toll on him. The waterbender's arrival had given him a glimmer of hope but it wasn't enough to dispel the gloom that had taken him over.

With an exhausted sigh, he threw himself on the bed, splaying his arms and legs. Golden eyes traced the Fire nation insignia on the flag, his mind completely devoid of thoughts. His asymmetrical eyes began to drift shut when the flap of his tent moved and a man walked in.

"Apologies for interrupting, Your Highness."

Ignoring his body's protest, Zuko sat up and waved the apology off. "Never mind. What happened?"

"We just received a hawk, Sir," the man stepped forward and handed him a scroll. "It's from the Fire Lord."

Wordlessly, Zuko held out his hand. Curling his fingers around the scroll, he dismissed the man. News from his father was not going to be good, he knew. Feeling a slight trepidation rising in him, he unfurled the scroll and read through it, unsurprised to read the contents. His father was displeased to find that he had summoned a waterbender to heal his ailing men. With an exasperated huff, Zuko produced a flame in his palm and burned it to cinders, watching disinterestedly as the ash swirled down to the floor. He wiped the soot from his hand and lay back down.

* * *

The man hiding in the trees pulled at his collar, wincing as the cloth brushed against his sweat laden, chaffed skin. He looked up at the dark sky, grimacing at the sweltering heat. Where was she? She should have met with him by now. He picked up his knife and began to chip at a branch in frustration. He hated waiting. But more than that, he hated waiting for a _girl_. Especially one who had used some nefarious means to get the job he coveted. He was toying with the idea of simply abandoning his post when he saw her. With an annoyed huff, he climbed down the tree and walked up to her.

"What took you so long?" he complained, letting his irritation show.

"It's not easy. They are keeping an eye on me."

"Yeah, whatever. What's the update?"

The girl sighed. "I have gotten in the camp and I'm now working, just like I was told to."

"Great. I will send the hawk out."

He turned to walk away when she grabbed his arm. He felt a sharp stab of annoyance at her indecency.

"How dare you grab an unrelated man's hand?"

"Which century do you live in?" she snapped back. "I'm grabbing your hand, not your penis."

His face turned red and he felt his ears heat up. "How… disgusting woman… I have no idea why Pakku thought you are fit for this mission? You have no sense of propriety or your culture."

"I come from the south. North's culture is not south's. But I didn't stop you to discuss your archaic and cave man ideas about women. I stopped to ask you about the poisoning. This was not meant to happen. Did you poison them?"

His eyes narrowed as he peered into her blue eyes. This insolent, disgusting woman thought she was better than him. He would show her that she wasn't. Let her try and figure things out by herself. He was not going to provide her with an iota of help, outside of what the council ordered. "I know nothing about the poisoning," he replied shortly.

"The poisoning wasn't an accident! Please tell me you did not poison them."

He scoffed. "They're Fire Nation. They could have been poisoned by someone from Ba Sing Se!"

The woman's eyes narrowed to slits. "For your sake Hahn, I hope that is true."


End file.
